


Happy Easter

by reedpayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cora is six, Derek is 19, Drabble, Easter Egg Hunt, Flirty behavior, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is 17, in front of a child, lots of flirting, though I guess it doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The point was, there was a whole long list of things Derek could be doing right now that would make him happy, and following his smart mouthed little sister around a fair full of screaming kids was certainly not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "you're dressed as the Easter bunny at our town's Easter egg hunt and I take my younger sibling, but she's afraid of people in costumes and you accidentally make her cry and you take off the bunny head to apologize and hey you're kinda cute" AU 
> 
> this is the first Sterek I've ever wrote please go easy on me! 
> 
> not the best ending cause I'm terrible at those

"Cora, slow down! You're gonna run into somebody!" 

"Nu-uh, Derek! Shut your stupid mouth!" 

Derek huffed a sigh and grumbled to himself about obnoxious little sisters and their need for punishment as he followed the seven-year-old across the field. 

It was the day before Easter and Beacon Hills was having their annual Easter egg hunt in the town square. It had been a tradition since Beacon Hills had first been established, and it hadn't been broken since. Each year, the Sheriff's department (because, let's face it, Beacon Hills isn't nearly big enough for an actual police force) ran all sorts of fundraisers in order to collect money for the egg hunt, and each year it was even bigger and better than the previous year. 

Somehow, Derek had ended up being the one forced to chaperone Cora for the next few hours while his parents helped set up all of the eggs for the kids. If you asked him, it was all Laura's fault, as always. He wasn't sure how exactly it was her fault just yet, but he was sure he'd come up with something soon enough. 

The point was, there was a whole long list of things Derek could be doing right now that would make him happy, and following his smart mouthed little sister around a fair full of screaming kids was certainly not one of them. 

Derek realizes at that exact moment that Cora had joined said screaming kids - wait, no, that would be her bawling her eyes out. Shit. He shoved his way past a few people to get to her, not even bothering to apologize to the people he passed. The moment Cora laid eyes on him, her immediate reaction was to fling herself at Derek and wrap her little arms around his legs, sobbing into his jeans. 

"Cora, what happened?" He asked hurriedly, checking for any injuries from a potential fall, but he couldn't see any visible ones. Cora seemed unable to form words around her sobs, just clung to him even tighter. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A muffled voice to his right called out, and Derek's head whipped up. He frowned when he saw who had spoke - there was a person just a few feet away, dressed from head to toe in a fuzzy white Easter bunny costume. The bunny hurried over, talking a hundred miles an hour, though Derek couldn't understand a word it was saying through the ginormous bunny head. 

"I, uh," Derek mumbled and pointed towards the bunny's head, hoping they got the right idea. He heard a muffled "oh!" and the bunny reached up to pull it's head off, and--

Oh holy shit mother of god and all things holy, underneath the suit was the most gorgeous boy Derek had ever laid eyes on. He had big, beautiful whiskey colored eyes and the single most sinful pair of lips to ever exist on Earth, Derek was absolutely sure. His hair was sweaty and tousled and his cheeks were flushed, making it obvious that he had been hidden under the bunny head for quite some time. Derek realized a second too late that the boy had been talking the whole time. 

"--And she just started bawling! I honestly have no idea what's going on! I'm not that bad at this, am I? I mean, I know it's my first time doing this, but I honestly couldn't be that bad! Right?!" He ranted, barely stopping to catch his breath. Derek had to lick his lips and clear his throat before he could get any words out. 

"I, um, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch any of that?" He managed to get out without his voice breaking. The boy smiled at him, a little tilt of those devilish lips, and it made Derek's whole body shudder. 

"I said, I just walked up to her to say hi like I do to all of the kids, and she just stated for a few seconds then screamed and burst out crying! Did I do something wrong?" He asked desperately as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, making it even more wild. Derek had to force himself to look away and pay more attention to the girl still sobbing into his legs. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. She's fine, you did nothing wrong," he reassured, rubbing the back of Cora's head soothingly. "She's afraid of people in animal costumes. Bad experience at the zoo one time, it was a disaster." 

"Oh, really? Had to be pretty traumatizing," the boy said solemnly, looking down at Cora with a sad smile. He sat the bunny head on the ground and crouched down next to Cora, careful not to startle her. "Hi there, uh--?"

"Cora," Derek supplied helpfully. 

"Cora," the boy repeated, gently putting a furred hand on Cora's back. "I'm sorry I scared you, I really didn't mean to. I was just saying hello." Cora sniffled and turned her head just slightly to peak at the boy, still looking hesitant and weary. "I promise it's just silly old me underneath here, nothing scary." 

The boy then produced a lollipop from seemingly nowhere and presented it to Cora, who promptly grabbed the candy and pulled the wrapper off, plucking it into her mouth and sucking happily, her tears long forgotten. 

"Now you'll never be able to get rid of her," Derek told the boy, his lips tilting up in a small smile. "Candy is her absolute favorite thing in the world. You've just won her heart." 

"Hopefully hers won't be the only heart I win today," the boy said as he straightened back up to stand in front of Derek, giving Derek a very obvious and very appreciative look over accompanied with a smirk. 

Derek flushed and ducked his head, biting his lip to force back a blinding grin. A pale hand with long, thing fingers entered his view and he looked back up, finding that the boy had taken his arm out of the bunny suit and was holding his hand out to shake. He hesitantly took it in his own, shivering at the warm, smooth skin. 

"I'm Stiles," the boy said with a squeeze of Derek's fingers. 

"Derek," he breathed out in response, dropping his hand before Stiles realized how gross and clammy his palms had gotten. 

"Nice to meet you, Derek," Stiles said, his silky smooth voice practically a purr. "And hopefully I'll be seeing you again very soon." 

With that, Stiles fixed his costume and tugged the head firmly into place, but not before he gave Derek a wink that had Derek's body shuddering again in anticipation. He turned tail - literally - and pranced off, making his way over to a group of kids nearby. 

Derek couldn't stop staring after him, his mouth opening and closing a few times, but he found himself unable to form coherent words. 

"You like him," Cora said suddenly and Derek jumped in surprise, having temporarily forgotten his little sister was there. He looked down at her, frowning at her innocent look. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Do too!" Cora cried out in a sing-song voice, grinning maniacally around her sucker. "I'm telling Laura!" 

She was off like lightning, leaving Derek to curse under his breath as he jogged after her. 

He did end up meeting with Stiles later, after the Easter egg hunt was over and done with, and it was definitely worth the teasing he'd have to endure from Laura and Cora for probably the rest of his life. 

When Derek tells him this, years later as they lay in the bed of their apartment, Stiles can't help but agree wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr, [dumbhale](http://dumbhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
